Reaper of the Force
by Ichko
Summary: As Ahsoka struggles to find her place in the galaxy after leaving the Order, she picks up an unique companion in the most unlikely of places.


**Reaper of the Force Chapter 1**

**I do not own Bleach or Star Wars**

* * *

><p>The darkness of the ancient tomb was broken by the occasional pillar of light, coming through small holes in the aged ceiling. Sand has piled up in places, along the walls, giving the place an exotic feel to it, the cold air in the tomb sending chill along the young Togruta's back.<p>

Ahsoka still did not know why she agreed to do it. After leaving the Jedi order, she has been trying to survive as best as she could. The teen girl tried getting a 'normal' job, but she did not have that many skills that she could bring to the table, having practically spent all her life at the temple. She eventually managed to get a job as a waitress in a not-so-pleasant pub, but it did not take long for her to start punching some of the more drunk customers.

Naturally, she was kicked out of her job and for a while, Ahsoka contemplated returning to the order, but every time she dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come. As she wondered the levels of lower Coruscant, Ahsoka found her way in a small band of smugglers, who, upon introducing herself as a former republican agent, were both wary and happy to have her. On one hand, she could have been a spy. On the other, she knew where and how the republic operated and was able to get them around the galaxy undetected. Of course, smugglers been smugglers, they eventually abandoned her on Nal Hutta.

Thankfully, Ahsoka managed to get something out of her short stay with them. A rare permafrost lightsaber crystal from Hoth. But that did not matter much at the time since she did not have the rest of the part to build herself a lightsaber.

Still, having been abandoned at the hutt home world, she though she just might end as a pleasure slave, but somehow, fate was on her side once again. A certain slime ball that was on a 'diplomatic' visit to the capital recognized her and offered her a deal. Payment that would be enough to last her years, with possible future deals upon successful completion. Ofcourse, coming from a hutt, it was more of a do-it or you die/ become slave job. And while dealing with hutts was nothing new to Ahsoka, the problem lay with what her job was.

Stealing sith artifacts. While she lithuraly had no idea what Jabba could possibly want them for and ignoring the fact what a dark-side artifact could do to a former jedi, the problem lay that she was not stealing them from someone, but somewhere. She was going to Korriban.

Still, she had to give the slimeball credit where it was due. Before she left, he provided her with everything that she could need. A ship, provisions, proper gear… and lightsaber parts. The Togruta dared not think where or how he acquired them, but in the end, she was grateful to finally have a weapon that she was familiar with, a sense of security returning to her.

So here was she now, wandering around the tomb of some Darth that she did not particularly care for, her hand constantly on her lightsaber, yet not igniting it. Somehow, thinking back to her lightsaber brought a smile to her face despite the scenery. It was different than the rest. Sure it served the same purpose, but the color gave off a different feel. It was blue, but not the same as her master. It was much lighter shade, almost ice-like, and the blade as a whole looked different then a usual lightsaber. She could not describe it fully, but it looked a little like a solid piece of ice.

Reaching an intersection in the tomb's design snapped her out of her daze, but in the end, she had only one way to go, or rather, one way that she could go, the other two having collapsed. Turning left, she slowly entered a large room, much better lit then the tunnels she had been so far. It was not the final resting place of the sith, whose tomb she was raiding, which was a big letdown, having walked for nearly an hour so far and checked everywhere else. The room was mostly bare, large columns shaped like hooded figures, like the ones that lined the corridors, flanking the corners. Yet, there was still something on the small pedestal that Ahsoka could barely make out from her place.

Slowly moving closer, expecting a trap to spring up at any given moment, she saw that the item was a black holocron. Smiling, despite the ever growing presence of the darkside around her, Ahsoka extended her hand to collect her quest item, only for the holocron to glow black with reddish outline while her extended hand glowed with a white outline.

Even with her trained reflexes, she was not fast enough in pulling back and before she knew it, pure energy arched from her hand to the holocron, causing a small explosion, pushing her back a couple of meters and blinding her.

"What the hell?!" suddenly asked a male voice.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes to clear them and focus on the figure that had appeared in front of her, her hand once again finding its way to her lightsaber.

What she saw was a tall human with short orange hair, probably around twenty, wearing baggy black robes with a large bundle on his back. If she had to wager a guess, she would put her credits at an electrostaff.

Back to the present, the man's gaze found its way to her hooded form.

"Hey, what the hell is going on around here?! Where am I?"

Ahsoka did not know how to react. This person appeared out of nowhere, was dressed somewhat similarly to a Sith, and he was pissed. She slowly started backing off, which only served to further increase the man's scowl. As he raised his hand, she expected him to use the force on her, thus she decided to act.

She used the force to push him back and took off running. She came here hunting for artifacts, not fighting an ancient Sith, especially on Koribban, where everything reeked of the dark side. A strange sizzling sound was heard and Ahsoka though he had ignited his staff. But then, she heard it again and he appeared a few meters infront of her.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?!" he shouted, but Ahsoka could see that this time, he was prepared to take her hit.

Getting into a stance, she unbuckled her lightsaber, igniting it. Suddenly, she felt strange, like she has just become Skyguy's padawan, using her single saber in reverse Shien grip. But this was different. Back then, she had her master to bail her out. This time, she was alone, and against probably the strongest thing she has ever faced.

There was surprise on the man's face looking at her weapon and he reached for the thing on his back, taking it by a protruding metal piece and bringing it forth. The bandages fell and revealed a massive metal sword. Ahsoka quickly dismissed the idea that it was a simple metal sword since he was in this place, summoned by a sith holocron.

They stood still for a while, neither one moving, yet the man simply kept the sword at his side instead of raising it any stance. Thinking he was underestimating her, Ahsoka took to the offensive.

She rushed forth, bringing her hand in a wide horizontal slash, but the man blocked the strike with ease, her icy lightsaber striking the flat of the massive sword, which, just as expected, did not get damaged by the lightsaber. They broke contact, the man swiping his sword vertically from the ground up, yet the former jedi somehow felt no killing intent in the blow which she dodged easily, the weak strike only serving to anger her. In her mind, he was underestimating her.

Sidestepping the slow slash, she tried to swipe his legs from underneath him, yet he only jumped back with surprising agility considering the big weapon he carried.

"Tough guy, huh… well…" he said before disappearing from her sight. It was thanks to her jedi senses that she was able to survive his strike from behind, raising her lightsaber to block his sword, only for him to deliver a kick to Ahsoka's stomach, sending her flying back, the Togruta managing to rotate herself in the air so that she may land on the wall with her feet and launch herself back at the man, her hood falling off in the process.

The orange-head managed to block her counterattack, Ahsoka doing a flip in the air above him and landing meters away. It was then that the black-clad man managed to get a good look at his opponent, her red skin and montrals revealed.

"Just what the hell are you?!" he asked, surprise and confusion written on his face, finally getting into something that may be called a stance.

Ahsoka ignored the comment as best as she could. She knew most Siths were racists and even she was not spared a joke or two from some of the human younglings when she was a youngling herself. No matter the law, the different would always be targeted. In the end, she realized one simple fact.

All this time, he was not taking her seriously, but now, judging by his stance, he was just getting started. Deciding her only chance was to run away, she used the force to push him as far back as she could, gathering it as a blast and unleashing it instead of the conventional way.

Unfortunately, he saw the movement of her hand and predicted that she will fire something his way. Before the force push connected with his body, the orange-head disappeared, appearing but a meter to Ahsoka's left, sword raised to strike, but stopped mid-sling as the force continued to move forth and hit a pillar, cleaving it in two.

Slight rumbling was heard and not a second later, the roof started collapsing, other aged pillars giving in under the sudden strain.

Ahsoka suddenly remembered her mission to Geonosis with Barris, where she once again got stuck deep underground. This time, however, there was no one looking for her. She though this will be the end for her, buried on a planet shrouded in the dark side, with a Sith as her eternal companion no less. She deactivated her lightsaber and prepared for the end when something she did not expect happened.

The man, this Sith, suddenly grabbed her in both hands and began moving down the long corridors, the world becoming a blur around them, nothing but the sizzling of the technique and the crumbling noise of the tomb as their companion.

As the ancient tunnel collapsed around them, Ahsoka suddenly had hope. For some reason, the Sith was helping her instead of saving only himself. Thankfully, this was one of the simpler tombs, which while long, was pretty strait forward with barely any side paths.

They finally made it out, a trek that took Ahsoka nearly an hour on foot completed in mere seconds. As the entrance collapsed behind them, blowing up a cloud of dust, they stood unmoving, the strange man not even fazed even after the multiple times he used that strange technique.

As the man gently let Ahsoka back to the ground, she stood there unsure what to do.

"Thanks… I guess… but why? You are a Sith! Why did you save me?" the man looked at her, trying hard not to stare at her headtails, before speaking.

"I am not a sith, never heard of one. Plus, I had no reason not to save you."

"But I attacked you! What kind of a man saves his attacked?!" shouted Ahsoka, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

The man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You would be surprised just how many of my friends attacked me the first time we met…"

Ahsoka stood staring at him for a long time, and now finally out of the dark tomb, she could finally get a good force feel of the man… and he did not feel like a Sith at all. Sure he was no Yoda or Kenobi, but he was definitely not dark.

"Sorry for attacking you back in there. It's just that I did not expect there to be anything on this planet that is not hostile."

"Ah, don't sweat it. The name's Ichigo." Said the finally named man, extending his hand.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano,a jed-" the girl cut herself off abruptly, having grown used to introducing herself as Jedi padawan, yet taking the extended hand nonetheless.

After shaking hands, both of them stood awkwardly, no one sure what to say. It was then that it clicked in Ichigo's mind.

"Wait. What did you mean by this planet? Just where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another new story, yeah I know... <strong>

**It's just that I have been having trouble writing for any of my already existing stories. Like, I know what I have to write, I have already written 3/4 of the chapters, but I just cannot fill in the blanks with the proper words.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys find this one interesting.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
